On Angel's Wings
by JustDance911
Summary: For most things, when you make a mistake either you fix it or someone else shall. Other times, however, the consequences are dire and you are shipped away for punishment. In Forget-Me-Not Valley this was the case with Diana. This is her story. AU a bit


On Angel's Wings: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own no characters other than my main one.

* * *

As the road that wrapped up the mountain refused to let my truck pass no matter how much gas I gave it I started to believe in bad this omen. I groaned and fixed my brown ponytail at another failed attempt to drive up the hill.

Twisting my body around I backed up my white truck a few feet and smirked. I gritted my teeth at the winding road ahead of me, I gave my best 'I just outsmarted you' expression before I switched the gear into drive.

I floored the gas and my white pickup hissed in replay. "C'mon baby, c'mon!" I chanted as it started to make a steady climb up the mountain top. My smile grew progressively as it complied and made started up the face of the mountain.

My car started to sputter and wheeze in protest and slowed down its climb. My forehead wrinkled. I bit my lower lip and checked everything on my dashboard. I looked down to my fuel tank. I swore at the arrow pointing towards the little E and my truck started to slow down and roll back down the hill. I held in a furious screech.

After ten minutes of climbing the stupid mountain, on my last push up and over it my engine _has_ to run out of gas. Perfect.

As soon as I rolled to the bottom of the hill I looked up to the colossal mountain that I was about to hike up and rolled my eyes.

'At least my stuff was already at my house, which is a plus' I kept reminding myself throughout my trek up the mountain. I soon realized that it was nearly impossible to drive up the mountain as the terrain grew to rocky for even the best pickup in the world.

After climbing the mountain I stood at its peak and looked down. "How…quaint"

As I made my way down the mountain I found that hardly anyone lived here. Three people worked a rather large farm with a few others leaving it with bags and baskets in han, but they didn't look like they worked there, they were too clean and crisp to be working on a farm.

They all looked at me like I was a new species of sorts and some smiled over at me, I looked down to make sure I didn't have mustard or something on my outfit as back in my old town the only reason for smiling at someone is if you were making fun of them.

I crossed the bridge to the more rural area and forced a smile at a familiar face, finally. "Takakura? Is that you?" The man that I was talking to stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, but didn't smile or say anything to acknowledge my presence for a couple of moments.

"Oh. Diana it's nice to see you finally made it." He stated dryly, looking away from me.

I smiled and scratched the back of my head, "Uhm yeah about that…why didn't you tell me I couldn't drive here?"

Takakura finally turned around to acknowledge me. "Your mother instructed that you go back to where your ancestors lived."

I furrowed my eyebrows and blinked at him.

He sighed and shook his head, "They managed to walk across town, tend fields, and walk back to the city, did they not?"

"Well they grew up like that," A frown etched its way into my features.

"When your father came here he didn't complain."

I paused and my mussels tightened, "You know nothing about my father. He was-"

"Doesn't matter." He interrupted me with a gruff tone. I blinked, slightly taken aback by his tone. "If it weren't for this valley, you wouldn't be here." He turned back to the farm and ordered, "Follow me, I need to show you the place."

I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way towards him.

XXX

The whole farm smelled of manure, the bathrooms, the fields, and the house. Everything. Not to mention that I could hardly open the door to my house without it falling off or something breaking. Heck my apartment was bigger than the shack that I owned now.

Takakura's house (if you could call it that) wasn't impressive either. Still, it was bigger than my own and that pissed me off.

"You should meet the people here too." He instructed just as the sun set. "They may not live glamorous lives but they are one of the advantages of living here." A smile started to meet his lips in a twisted fashion. "Who knows? You might meet someone worth staying for."

I couldn't help but blurt, "Like who!?" I put my hands on my hips and looked up towards the sky. "No one here has a _car, _the cable doesn't work, my whole kitchen is smaller than my stove back at home, and don't get me started on the plumbing!" I took in a deep breath and continued out my rage. "I mean good god; I bet there aren't more than twenty people here!"

"Then you should get to know them." He told me and turned around to walk back into his house. The reality of what I had said edged into me from the pit of my stomach.

I massaged my temples as Takakura made his way back to his house without another word. After long minutes of standing outside I walked off of the farm.

Taking deep breaths I made my way to the town square. I looked around and saw a small neon sign. It read, "Bar" and that was all I needed to stalk inside.

It wasn't like the bar's I had been to before. It didn't reek of cigarettes, beer, or any other odor for that matter. A small plant was across the bar that was well kept and had all of the leaves still on. While the bar itself was well stocked, not many people were there at all.

A small blond bartender worked the bar but wasn't hitting on the men like I had seen so many other bartenders do. She made a conversation with a few of them and laughed amiably a few times with those people before something else caught her attention. She raised her eyebrows a man with blond hair and took the jar away from him with a stern look on her face, after what looked like a heated conversation the boy left looking rather defeated. She gazed at me and looked me up and down with the same stern expression on her face.

While I expected her to snap something at me, she instead surprised me. "Hi there!" She said cheerfully and waved at me as if nothing had happed a few moments ago. "Come on in," She padded a spot in front of her for me to stand. Another odd thing…no chairs.

I sauntered casually over to her and her mini red dress with my lips pressed together in a fine line. "You must be new here," She smiled and tipped her head to the side energetically. "I'm Muffy, and as you can guess I work here."

I gave a short wave and fixed my ponytail again. She started off on a rant about the drinks here while I took a look around, not paying much attention to her on accident. Then she clasped her hands together which brought my attention back to her again, "Actually, I think that I have the perfect drink for you."

She pulled out a jar from below the counter and poured a red liquid into a small shot glass, "Harvest Goddess, on the house." She handed me the glass and watched me intently. She leaned over the bar a bit and held her face in her hands.

This gesture didn't make me feel comfortable for a long while and not knowing if I should down it or sip it carefully I choose to take a long sip and then toss it down my throat like I normally did when testing new drinks. The burn followed shortly after but it tasted pretty decent actually. "It's nice, thank you."

"Oh really?" She asked, straightening upright again. "That's great!" She looked to the left where a different customer was standing and her hands dropped to her sides in a rather irritated motion. "Excuse me for a second." She mumbled and stalked off to another drunken man. With a low voice so no one could hear she growled at the man and snatched the bottle away from him in one swift moment.

I blinked at her aggressiveness and turned back to my drinking. I looked to the right side of me I saw a rather handsome man standing a couple of inches away from me. "Hey," I smiled at him and held up my glass. "You got the same thing as me didn't 'cha?" I poured myself another shot and studied his expression.

Under his thick, disheveled black hair were good looking features that looked as if they had been carved out of stone and bushy (yet charming) eyebrows that lined brilliant blue eyes that stunned me with their intensity. He, however, looked up at me with a blank expression and didn't move, "It's just a coincidence." He muttered after a long wait.

My smile faded but I sipped the drink to keep down the retreating migraine after I had drank it down to the halfway mark I asked quietly, "I guess but do you like it?"

He shrugged and put the glass down on the bar to shove his hands into his pocket. "Whatever."

I pressed my lips together and took another sip. "Huh?"

"You're new here aren't you?" He asked, not connecting eye contact with me. I nodded and he slapped his money on the table, "I can tell." He snapped and stuck his hands back into his pocket before he left, looking down the whole time.

I tightened my grip on the glass and took deep breaths. What did he mean by 'I could tell'? Was it my appearance? My social skills? My personality? I downed the rest of my drink, not caring about the fact that I had to work tomorrow.

Why did I care? It wasn't my fault that I ended up here. I'm a grown woman for goodness sake, why did my mom have to punish me like some four year old?

I didn't care. That was the point. I was about to prove that point aswell.

I poured another shot and downed it without hesitation. So what if I got wasted? I could live with a hangover. Yeah, I could live with a hangover I always did.

I asked for a bigger size cup and Blondie complied hesitantly. I stood there thinking for awhile, sipping the drink when I thought necessary.

Before I knew it I had consumed enough to blur those few words he had said to me, it also numbed the memory of what had happened to me and my mother all those years back. I swallowed numbly and gripped my glass harder at the thought of the second part.

I downed another and Muffy pulled the jar of liquor away from me saying something like, "I think you've had enough for one night." I mumbled something incomprehensible to her and leaned over the bar to rest my face in my palms.

The last man that hadn't been kicked out, who also stayed in the shadows though, put the money on the bar and left as well a few minutes later.

Muffy started off to the back room saying, "I'll be back in a little while okay? If someone's looking for a drink by the plant over there is a switch, unlock the covering with this key and flip it to get me mmk?"

I nodded once and she studied me for a second before tossing me the key with a simple warning, "Don't let anyone else touch it though." She hurried than to the back room.

I picked up the shot glass and swirled around the rest of my remaining drink. I started to giggle a little at the distorted images that I saw through the clear glass for no particular reason. Just as I was about to drink my remaining alcohol the door opened. My gaze shifted to the man who just stood in the doorway. I tried to smile at him.

"Hi," I found my speech was a little slurred, but it wasn't too bad as I could understand myself. He smiled back and gave me a little wave that sent shivers up my back.

"Hey there, beautiful." He closed his eyes and chuckled a bit, moving a strand of silver hair out of his face.

* * *

Well please give me your honest opoion on this and tell me if I should continue this or not. :)  
3 JustDance911


End file.
